


Carefully Cultivated

by violetclarity



Series: Percy & Oliver drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Percy works in a bookstore, a little angsty, being hung up on your ex, brief appearance by Harry and Ginny, hopeful ending though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: Percy has cultivated a life that is intentionally empty.





	Carefully Cultivated

**Author's Note:**

> May Rarepair Bingo! This is the follow-up to _Nine Weeks, Years Ago._ Prompts for bingo: "I'm having a party, wanna come?", sharing an ice cream, "wasn't I worth the time?", bookshop, "every little thing makes me think of when you loved me"

Percy has cultivated a life that is intentionally empty.

He’s aware it seems dull. It _is_ dull. _Percy_ is dull. He’s always been bookish and boring, unadventurous and unexciting. He knows his family barely tolerates him. His presence is unwelcome at holidays, and he’s heard them whispering behind his back — “He’s lost his spark,” his mother says, worry always in her voice.

Does it count as lost, Percy wonders, if he’s spent more of his life without it than with it?

He’s not sure what possesses him to say yes when Ginny and Harry stop by the bookstore he works at. They are sharing an ice cream, and Percy tracks their sticky fingers. “It’s James’s graduation party this weekend,” Ginny says, pressing an invitation into his hand. “You should come. Even just for an hour.”

And Percy, against his better judgment, says yes.

***

Percy has cultivated a life that keeps him away from any reminder of Oliver Wood. Oliver hurts, and Percy is tired of pain. He’s made many mistakes in his life. Oliver is one of many that’s still raw.

He is utterly unprepared to find him in his sister’s kitchen.

Oliver sees him and picks up his drink, turns to go, and Percy is speaking before he knows it.

“I thought you drank Ogden’s,” he says, because the memory of Oliver flushed and beautiful the night they first kissed is a part of him.

“I used to,” Oliver says. “But every little thing makes me think of when you loved me.”

Time stands still as the word Oliver used makes it’s way to Percy’s ears.

“Oliver,” Percy begins. He doesn’t know how to finish.

“Wasn’t I worth the time?” Oliver asks, fingers tension-white around his glass.

And Percy realizes that this wound doesn’t have to stay open.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are <3


End file.
